The Demon Slayer and the Vampire
by Ron Destiny
Summary: Dante, on his death bed, hands over Devil May Cry to his son, Tony. His first case involves a vampire, a priest, a young girl and, of course, demons! May need knowledge of Devil May Cry 1 and 3 to understand some parts. Rated M for blood, gore, and violence.


"Remember…Tony…always carry…a sense of justice…in your heart…" were his final words on his deathbed as his son sat next to him. There were several small candles flickering dimly around the room. He uttered another sentence before he drew his last breath. "And please…look after my place, will ya, kid?" He smiled jokingly and chuckled briefly, but then fell limp, lifeless as a puppet without a puppeteer.

_Dante…no, father…I will do that, for you and humanity's sake!_

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Blood spewed out of the demon's mouth and gushed out of its torso as it shrieked in extreme agony. The creature was a grotesque purple color with no eyes, a canine-like muzzle, razor sharp claws, and a disproportionately structured, sickly skinny body. To top it all off, it awkwardly crawled on all fours. Ivory had pierced its flesh with several rapid-firing enchanted bullets. It then fell to the ground, its blood pooling in mass amounts on the cement. A tall, slender young man in a pitch black long coat with red on the inside, matching pants and pitch black boots stood before the corpse. He had shortly trimmed white hair, green eyes, and seemed about 18 years old. On his back was the sword named Rebellion. He was clutching Ivory in his right hand, the white gun still pointing forward and the barrel smoking. In the left was Ebony, Ivory's black twin, known for its long range precision. Suddenly, a second demon hiding in a tree behind him appeared, ready to pounce. However—

BANG!

The man aimed Ebony and fired a single bullet without turning his head. It nailed the beast between the eyes, causing more bloodshed. It fell backward, landing hard on its back. If one listened very closely, he could hear its spine cracking unpleasantly as blood pooled all around it. "Nice try, ugly," he muttered. He lowered both of his guns and sighed. "These guys are just small fries. Oh well—the faster I finish this job, I faster I get paid." _Anyway, I must be close, since there are so many demons popping up everywhere._ He pivoted on his heel and walked briskly down the street, his boots clicking against the cement. It was already dark, and the streetlamps were flickering on, one by one, slightly illuminating the flanking shops as he made his way to a nearby village.

* * *

An elderly gentleman was praying in front of an altar in a dark church lit only by several candlesticks. A massive golden cross stood firmly behind the altar. The sanctuary was completely empty and eerily silent at this hour. The old man wore a black priest's gown, a white gold-trimmed stole and a golden cross around his neck. He had grey hair and spectacles, too.

"Lord, I humbly beseech you: provide us with Thy guidance, for Lucifer's servants have tainted this town and its people, therefore threatening Thy grace…" he prayed calmly. At that very moment, an ominous breeze extinguished the candles, which frightened the holy man. "Huh? Who—who's there?!" he stammered as he wheeled around to see what was there. Nothing at first, and the whole sanctuary was dead silent for a short moment. Then, numerous demons suddenly seeped through the walls and floor, slowly edging toward the priest, baring their sharp claws and teeth. "Ahhh! Someone…please help! HELP!" he shouted desperately, his pleading voice echoing throughout the entire sanctuary. He was then knocked onto his behind as a demon swiped at him. He proceeded to quickly scuttle backward until his back was against the altar. Eyes wide with terror, he yelled one last time as a demon edged closer to him. But then—

BANG!

A bullet hit the demon in the back of the head, followed by a brief shriek and spurt of scarlet. The hellish spawn fell flat on its stomach with its long, slender tongue hanging out, leaving the elderly priest bewildered. The young man from earlier was standing on the threshold of the front doors with Ebony raised. His tall shadow cast by the moon added a more dramatic effect.

"Sorry I'm late, gramps," he announced casually. He then slipped his gun back into his coat and drew Rebellion from his back. "Alright you freaks, come at me!" He beckoned coolly with his free hand, his sword resting on his shoulder. The demons, insulted by this remark, lunged at him simultaneously. Grinning slyly, he quickly performed an undercut technique, which formed a powerful shock wave that knocked them backward. A few pews were destroyed in the process. Fast as lightning, he leaped into the air and struck one of the devils with his sword, slicing it in half. At this point he was slicing and dicing nonstop, staining everything with demon blood. The priest gasped as he witnessed his sanctuary being ruined by this man and these abominations. Within minutes all the demons were dead, merely mincemeat all over the church floor. In conclusion, the man shouldered his sword and grinned again. "How was that? Did I help exorcise those demons or what?" The priest slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, for the time being, yes. From what I see here, I can definitely say that you succeeded in defiling a house of God," he said with minor irritation, adjusting his glasses and surveying the damage. "May I assume you're Tony from the detective agency Devil May Cry?"

"Yep, that's me. Don't wear it out," Tony replied smoothly, reattaching Rebellion to his back. "And you must be Father Stewart." The priest sighed and then nodded.

"Correct. Anyway, it seems the rumors about you are true…you get the job done fast. But you don't appear to take things seriously, do you, young man?" he inquired. Tony chuckled a little.

"Now where's the fun in that? You've got to give me more credit, old man. You said it yourself: I get the job done fast. Isn't that all that matters?" he answered lackadaisically. The priest cleared his throat.

"Right…at any rate, the main reason I called you here is because this entire town and its people are being utterly terrorized by an unknown force. My offer of spiritual comfort has already run its course, I'm afraid." Tony looked at the man confusedly.

"Huh? Not one person knows what the hell's going on?" he asked.

"No, there are just rumors. Some believe that a vampire is responsible for the attacks, since they only occur at night. They say it has taken refuge in the old Heinsteil castle on the hill outside of town. However, I think that's absolutely preposterous! Vampires simply do not exist." The devil hunter smirked.

"I wouldn't be so dismissive if I were you. Evil comes in many different forms, right? So, a vampire could very well be behind all this altercation," he explained profoundly.

"Regardless, I want you to investigate this matter. If you can prove an undead creature is responsible, I'll pay you extra. Do whatever you must to stop this nightmare!"

"You've got yourself a deal!" Tony agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

It was a beautiful, warm summer afternoon, and the radiant sun was streaming through the windows. Tony was lounging at his father's old desk, his legs crossed, heels on the desktop and arms crossed. In other words, the typical pose his father had once exhibited. He was absentmindedly staring at the ceiling fan as it lazily spun on low speed.

_Ugh, I'm so bored! Will I even get a job today?_ Then, as if his wish were heard, somebody walked in through the door. It was a teenage girl around 16 years old. She had long golden blond hair with a white bow in the back and melancholy blue eyes. She wore a white summer dress that reached her ankles, matching loafers and white knee-high stockings. Tony noticed she was also carrying a small parasol.

"Umm…excuse me…is this Devil May Cry, the detective agency that takes on any job?" she inquired shyly.

"Maybe," Tony joked, assuming a proper sitting position. "Come in," he continued, as he rested his elbow on the desk. _Wow, she's really cute…_

"Umm…well…you see…" she tried to hide her blushing with her hand. Tony figured she had a crush on him, was socially awkward, or just plain afraid of him.

"It's alright—you can talk to me. I don't bite," he assured her, flashing a charming smile.

"Oh! Well, my town is experiencing an ongoing problem with some demons…the local priest, Father Stewart, has tried everything to exorcise them, but to no avail. And…my sister has been missing since the demons appeared. I fear they took her away. I almost know for a fact that she's still alive, so could you also…look for her if you can?" she explained passively. Tony was deep in thought for a moment, slowly stroking his chin.

"Hmm…that's an awfully hefty request. Will I get decent pay for it?" he teased. This further embarrassed the girl.

"Wha—?! I mean…I'm sure the father will compensate you well for your efforts…" she replied sheepishly, blushing deeply and looking down at the floor. Tony was having far too much fun with this conversation. "So…will you please do it?!" she blurted nervously, abruptly snapping her head upward to make eye contact with him. Her eyes glistened sincerely as they stared into his indifferent ones. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, as if trying to read her. _How can I say no to such a pretty face? Plus, I really need the money…_

"Alright—I'll take care of your little demon infestation. Go tell your priest that I've accepted the job. I'll be there shortly," he responded affirmatively, getting out of his chair, retrieving his midnight colored long coat and instantly donning it. The girl acknowledged his reply with a nod and dashed out of the office. "It's show time, guys!" he exclaimed, pointing his twin pistols at empty space and holstering them. He then reached for his Devil's Arm, Rebellion, and attached it to his back. With a single swoosh from his coat, he pivoted and sauntered out the door.

* * *

"Ha! So the old geezer suggested I visit that girl's house for more information regarding the case. Not something I would have forgone, even if he didn't tell me." Tony was strolling down the town's deserted streets. All the houses had their shutters closed and curtains drawn. It was like a ghost town: the only audible noises were a faint breeze and the sound of his footsteps on concrete. He paused a moment as one of the streetlamps flickered. He looked to his right without moving his body. A second later he had Ivory drawn and was turned 180 degrees. He could have sworn he felt an ominous presence watching him. "Huh…how weird. Oh well." He holstered his pistol and continued walking, hands in his pockets.

Eventually he made it to a small grey house complete with rectangular flower troughs hanging from each bottom windowsill. Said troughs contained a colorful arrangement of sunflowers and daffodils. Like the other residential dwellings, the shutters were sealed. Tony knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and fumbling with locks before it was opened. It was the girl from earlier today. This time she was wearing pink slippers and a matching apron over her dress. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Oh, it's you! Could you please tell me your name again?" she asked pleasantly.

"It's Tony. Tony Redgrave. Speaking of names, you never told me yours," Tony recalled seriously.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry. I'm Isabelle Sinclair. Nice to formally meet you," she said politely, bowing her head.

"Likewise. Anyway, I'm here to find out more about the attacks. And before you ask, no, I haven't forgotten about your sister." Isabelle immediately closed her mouth.

"Oh, that's a relief." There was an awkward pause. "So…would you like to come in? I just finished preparing dinner. Care to join me?" she offered, opening the door some more. Tony found her hospitality very kind, so he smiled.

"Sure, why not?" He entered and surveyed the foyer a bit, hands still in his pockets. It was old-fashioned and simply furnished: an empty fireplace, two burgundy armchairs, and a strange portrait hanging over the fireplace of a man and woman holding hands. The strong scent of roses pervaded the room. "Where are your parents?" Isabelle shut the door and then hesitated a little before answering.

"They…died in an accident three years ago. I've been living with my older sister ever since. But you already know what happened to her. That's why I'm alone for the time being," she explained somberly. Tony couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

_First her parents die, and then her sister goes missing…I'm heeding father's words by accepting this task._ "I…I'm so sorry. I…had no idea…" he stuttered regretfully. That's when he noticed his hostess was wiping tears from her face with her sleeve.

"No need to apologize. After all, I'm not alone anymore because you're here," she said happily, instantly snapping out of her sad mood.

"Now hold on…! Please don't get the wrong idea. You're only one of my clients, remember? You and Father Stewart hired me to do this job," he reminded her assertively, trying not to let sympathy dictate his priorities. "I can't stay here with you, unfortunately. I have a business to manage." Isabelle placed her hands on her lap and gazed into the fireplace.

"Of course—how silly of me. I guess I let my insecurity show, huh? I'm sorry," she admitted sheepishly. Once again, Tony felt sorry for her.

"Oh, no, I should be sorry! I was too harsh with you." His sense of chivalry and respect usually got the best of him in most situations.

"At any rate, I digress. Shall we have dinner now? She led him into the dining room, which was also old-fashioned: a mahogany long table, six chairs, another fireplace, and two cabinets with decorative china. Some kind of stew, which had a particularly pungent odor, was on the menu tonight. She invited her guest to sit down while she did the same. She proceeded to lay her napkin on her lap and fold her hands. "I'll say the mealtime prayer," she insisted automatically.

"Are all the people here this religious?" Tony inquired incredulously.

"Why, yes. Is…that a problem?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side. "We emphasize it even more now, considering there are demons and a vampire roaming the town at night."

"Wait—you said 'vampire,' right? You actually believe that rumor? That a vampire controls these demons? How do you know it's true?" Isabelle remained silent for a moment.

"I just know it's true, deep in my heart," she replied quietly, clutching her apron with both hands. Tony leaned back in his chair.

"Hmph, I see. Whatever. I get paid whether this rumor's true or not," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't want Isabelle to get too emotionally attached to him. Although, it's not that he didn't like her—he just didn't have time for an involved relationship. His inherited investigation business didn't run itself, after all.

Suddenly, it sounded like there was significant commotion outside. There was roaring followed by a door being forced open. A demon had broken into the house and was speedily crawling to the dining room. Tony abruptly stood up and whipped out his guns.

"Grrr…damn things have sharp senses…Isabelle, get behind me!" he ordered emphatically.

"O…okay!" she said obediently, doing as she was told. The devil hunter swiftly aimed his pistols and fired constantly. The force was so powerful that the beast was blown backward onto a couch in the living room. Consequently it was dead, sprawled out with its arms spread over the top.

"C'mon, let's go!" Tony holstered Ebony, grabbed the teen's wrist and led her out of the house through the kitchen. Now on the back porch, he was wildly aiming Ivory in all directions. Before the two could take another step, a dark figure swooped down from the awning over the porch. It had the mysterious aura Tony felt earlier. Its features became clearer as it slowly rose to its full height. It wore a black hooded cloak that covered its whole body. It was currently wearing the hood, which covered its eyes.

"So…you've finally decided to show yourself, huh? I knew I felt your presence earlier," Tony sneered, pointing his gun at the imposing figure.

"Well, aren't you vigilant?" the figure replied fearlessly, smirking and revealing sharp, pointy fangs. It spoke in a malevolently gentle female voice. "Of course, I know all about you, Tony Redgrave. You have the name of your late father, Dante, yes? Or rather, his _real_ name. And I see he has entrusted you with his infamous guns and sword," the stranger recited in a sneaky tone, nodding at Tony's weapons. Tony, on the other hand, was flabbergasted at this volume of personal knowledge.

"How—?" he started, but was then cut off.

"There's no time for questions here. If you want to know more, come visit me in the castle on the outskirts of town. That is, if you're brave enough! Ha, ha, ha!" The stranger then disappeared into thin air. Tony slowly lowered his gun, trying to suppress the boiling anger inside him.

"Damn it! How the hell does she know so much about me? I have no idea who she even is!" he cursed out loud, holstering his weapon. "I'm getting to the bottom of this, right now!" He stormed away toward the outskirts, apparently forgetting Isabelle was there. That's when she ran to catch up with him. Tony stopped and turned around to face her.

"Let me guess: you want to come with me?" he conjectured. She nodded.

"Look, it's too dangerous. We're talking about a blood-sucking creature of the night here."

"I don't care. Trust me, I must go with you. I won't move from this spot until you say yes," she retorted stubbornly. The demon hunter sighed.

"How vexing…she'll just get hurt. But I guess I have no choice," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Alright, you can come. Just stay out of harm's way." Isabelle's expression brightened.

"You can count on me!" Thus, their journey to Heinsteil castle began…

* * *

Dark clouds looming over the landscape foreshadowed rain, maybe even a torrential downpour. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind picked up. Given this image, treading on the path to the castle suggested impending doom. Tony paused a moment and dispassionately scrutinized the sky.

"Oh…looks like it'll rain soon. At any rate, we should hustle to the castle before this situation gets any uglier."

"I agree," Isabelle said, ready to open her parasol. She had retrieved it from her house before they left the town limits. Tony uttered a brief snort of laughter.

"What, are you afraid of getting a little wet?" he teased, yet again. Isabelle glared at him.

"That's not funny, you know! The last thing I need is drenched hair. It would take forever to comb correctly," she explained irritably, stubbornly turning away from him. That's when the rain started. It was initially a drizzle but quickly became more forceful.

"Take it easy! I'm just kidding around," he replied defensively. And then, sensing imminent danger, he halted abruptly in his tracks. "Isabelle, get back!" By the time he conveyed his command, two large gargoyles landed heavily before them. The beasts roared and bared their claws, spreading out their wings for added intimidation. "Heh, how cliché—vampires and gargoyles on the same side. What's next—werewolves versus vampires?" he ridiculed, readying his sword. The cunning monsters attempted to cover his front and rear flanks, but to no avail. With unnatural speed and accuracy, he skewered the one in front of him, immobilizing it. On the other one he drew Ivory, firing rapidly and badly wounding it. Then, he spun the pistol in his hand before holstering it, and firmly grasped the sword with both hands. After that, he swung it like a club to hit the gargoyle he just shot. That wrenched the impaled gargoyle off his weapon and sent both creatures flying into a tree trunk, dead.

"Excellent, not even a scratch," Tony observed, examining the streak of blood on his blade. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay," Isabelle answered dismissively. "Let's continue."

* * *

It wasn't too long until they reached the castle doors. The architecture omitted a drawbridge and moat, substituting stone steps instead. It had a medieval appearance nonetheless, complete with battlements and everything—the works.

"So, I guess this is it," Tony said indifferently, staring up at the imposing structure. He then turned to face his accomplice. "Before we enter, promise you'll stay close to me. I don't want any accidents."

"Okay. I don't mind, but I just want you to know that I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle myself," she replied coolly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"That so? I'll keep that in mind," he replied skeptically, giving her a hard time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She puffed up her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." He shoved open the castle doors and ambled into the entrance hall with Isabelle close by, their footsteps echoing off the stony walls. Isabelle nervously surveyed the area with her parasol held close to her chest. It was huge: a central staircase led up to the next floor; a giant brass chandelier bearing several candles hung from the ceiling; there were two additional hallways on both sides of the room; and a few dusty suits of armor stood in random spots. A considerable number of cobwebs littered the whole room.

"The air is eerily still in here…it's uncanny," she observed solemnly. "This place was first inhabited in the early 15th century and abandoned in the late 19th century. It's remained vacant ever since."

"Interesting history lesson, professor. But why was it abandoned—witchcraft? Demonic worship? Murder?" he speculated arbitrarily.

"All three, actually, and more. Much evil has happened here. All the townspeople have learned of the stories, in fact," she stated darkly. "Several centuries of suicide, revenge plots, torture…you name it. Some even believe this castle is cursed." Tony suddenly jerked his head to examine a corridor on the right. He simultaneously drew his pistols.

"Hold that thought." He stared a second, and then smirked. "I believe we have company. Come on out, you coward!" he called assertively. A figure slowly stepped away from a pillar, and then bowed. It looked like a male human wearing a black suit, red tie, black khakis, dress shoes, and glasses. He had sleek brown hair and appeared unarmed, but Tony wasn't convinced.

"Salutations, my master has been expecting you. And despite my appearance, I am actually a demon. My name is Marcus. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said politely. He then noticed Tony was still pointing his guns at him. Adjusting his glasses, he calmly continued: "I have no intention of fighting you—I'm merely the escort. Would you please lower your weapons?" Tony cautiously lowered them.

"Fine, but why would we need an escort? I'm sure we can find our way," he retorted.

"I think not, friend. This impressive structure is deceptively enormous. Besides, I have been given strict orders to take you to my master. It would be against my principles to disobey." The demon killer holstered his firearms.

"Alright, lead on. But don't try anything sneaky, or I will kill you," he snapped.

"Very well. This way, please," Marcus beckoned. "We're going to the high tower." The group made its way up the central stairs and to the right. They were then walking down a very long corridor with some doorways and a few torches on the walls.

"You've been awfully quiet, Isabelle. Is something on your mind?" Tony observed. Marcus stayed silent as he led them down the corridor.

"I…just have a bad feeling about what's to come," she replied quietly, without looking at him. Tony smiled warmly.

"Hey…don't worry. I'll protect you," he assured her, gently patting her shoulder twice. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks." At this point they were climbing a twisted staircase into the tower. When they reached the landing, their escort stopped before two large wooden doors.

"Here we are. My mistress is waiting for you inside. Oh, and good luck—you'll need it," he said smoothly, grinning devilishly. He then pivoted on his heel and walked back down the stairs.

"Let's get this over with," Tony said, forcefully pushing open the doors and entering. The room was enormous and sparsely furnished—there was nothing but a few full bookcases and life-size gargoyle statues. However, in the center of the opposite wall was a tall ebony slab with strange white markings on it. Next to it stood a pedestal with a katana driven halfway into it. The handle had a blue and white color scheme. And finally, the mysterious vampire from earlier stood before the slab.

"Ah, welcome! I knew you would seek answers, and I shall give them to you—one experiences a lot when she's been alive for numerous centuries. Therefore, why don't you stay awhile?" Suddenly the doors loudly slammed shut. Isabelle briefly squealed in surprise. "I insist," the vampire added maliciously, flashing its fangs.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I don't have time for a sojourn. I'm a busy guy, you know?" Tony responded conversationally from across the room. He proceeded to take out Ebony and aimed it at his adversary. "So, let's cut to the chase. Why don't you tell me who you are and how the hell you know me?" he demanded, remaining calm.

"Yes, I suppose I should tell you. Let's start with my identity." The vampire removed its hood. The resulting head had long, shiny black hair, piercing red irises, a young, pale face and thin lips. She appeared to be in her mid-20s when she contracted vampirism. My name is Veronica, and I pursued your father when you were a child. Why? Because I wanted his most powerful Devil's Arm, Force Edge in its true form, so I could unlock a Hell Gate. I successfully took it, but he hunted me down and reclaimed it. He caused me so much pain…!" She tightly clenched her fists, and her eyes glowed with anger.

"I don't understand why you wanted to open a Hell Gate in the first place! Why? Revenge?" Tony inquired in frustration.

"Not at all. It was merely a means to an end," Veronica explained vaguely.

"And what end was that?" Tony asked.

"Allow me to educate you on my kind: we have been shunned by humans for centuries, but are far superior to them. For example, we don't contract any diseases, we have super strength and agility, and we outlive the greatest sovereigns. So, my goal is to purge the world of this inferior, hateful species and create a vampire paradise. To do that, I need a vast army. That's when I discovered the Hell Gates."

"I understand your suffering…but how can you be so selfish?! I cannot condone mass murder of God's children!" Isabelle shouted angrily. Veronica glared at her.

"Is that any way to talk to your older sister, Isabelle?" she hissed. Tony was flabbergasted to hear this. He lowered his gun, his eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT?! You two are sisters?!" he roared incredulously. "Does this mean Isabelle…is a vampire too?!" He uncertainly glanced back at her.

"What? You mean she hasn't told you the truth yet?" Veronica asked, feigning concern. "I'm not her biological sibling. Rather, she treated me like one. When her parents died, I decided to care for her. Of course, she was afraid of me at first, but I used my charm to convince her otherwise. I figured I could use her sorrow to my advantage. Perhaps if I could convince her how unfair the world is, maybe she would help me carry out my plan. But instead, she just spewed religious drivel!" Isabelle collapsed to her knees and burst into tears.

"How…how could you?! I believed for once that I had someone else to bond with! I even hid your true identity until now for the sake of sisterly love! I thought you would see the error of your ways!" she wailed. Tony regarded her with pity and understanding. He then faced Veronica and glared at her.

"You took advantage of a young girl's emotions in order to fulfill your own selfish ambition? You sicken me," Tony snapped, raising his weapon again. "I've met demons that were more compassionate than you," he said sarcastically, in an effort to insult her.

"I'll take that as a compliment. As for her, I realize now that she isn't a typical human. She resisted the sin of revenge that dwells within all mortals. How amusing…"

"Enough! We've been talking for only five minutes and I already hate you. I'm sending you to hell!" He fired a single bullet, but his enemy was too quick. In the blink of an eye, she was in his face. She grabbed his pistol by the barrel, yanked it out of his hand, and dashed backward to the pedestal.

"Toys like this are no match for my weapon," she scoffed, carelessly tossing it to back to him and gripping the handle of the katana with one hand. She pulled it out of the slit and slashed outward once. "This is an especially powerful Devil's Arm. Do you recognize it? It's Yamato, which I…_borrowed_ from your father's friend, but I don't think he will miss it. I assure you that it cuts like a knife through butter," she bragged slyly.

"Yeah, I know all about that. It used to belong to my Uncle Virgil, big deal! Who needs that thing when I have _this_ Devil's Arm?" Tony detached Rebellion from his back and grasped its handle with two hands, assuming a battle position. "Nothing beats Rebellion—my father's blood unlocked its true power a long time ago!"

"Well then—come at me, handsome," Veronica taunted, playfully beckoning.

"You'll regret that request!" Tony declared as he charged at her with unnatural speed. She was equally fast, and blocked his blow as their blades collided.

"Yes…the blood of a famous demon flows through you. This should be a fun challenge indeed," Veronica commented, narrowing her eyes and grinning malevolently. She pushed him away and quickly executed a slash attack. Tony countered it with equal speed. Their constant slashes were practically on par with each other—they were evenly matched. However, Veronica managed to slice into his side. They stopped their battle temporarily, and Tony kneeled languidly.

"You're really something. You act almost…exactly like the vampires…from pop culture," Tony huffed in pain, clutching his wound.

"And your abilities reflect those of a very powerful demon…very impressive. Why don't we tip the balance a little, and make our battle more interesting?" Veronica flashed her crimson eyes at the gargoyle statues.

"Huh…?" The eyes of the two stone gargoyles turned red, their stony skin became fleshy, and then the creatures stirred and stepped down from their plinths. "Ha! You call this…tipping the balance? What a…joke!" Tony commented through clenched teeth, trying to resist the pain.

"Go get the girl. Bring her to me," the vampire ordered flatly, pointing at Isabelle threateningly with her free hand. Her servants slowly treaded closer to their victim.

"No!" Tony yelled, trying to reach her in time, but he was too late. Veronica used her telekinetic power to pin him against the opposite wall. He struggled in vain as he saw each gargoyle grab her by the arm. She screamed desperately, "Tony, help me!"

"Isabelle!" Tony dropped his sword.

"Don't bother, boy. Not even a demonic human half-breed like you can break my binds. Seems the joke is on you," she said evilly. The gargoyles brought the kicking and screaming girl to their master. As they held her captive, Veronica gradually made a vertical tear in the chest part of Isabelle's dress with Yamato's razor-sharp tip. She winced with teary eyes as it cut into her skin. Now that her chest was partially exposed, a small bleeding gash could be seen between her breasts. She quickly became too exhausted to move.

"That really hurts," she mumbled weakly, hanging there like a ragdoll. Her hair was hanging forward, too—a curtain of blonde. She had fallen unconscious. Tony was helpless by now, for the power holding him back was too strong. He had no choice but to watch in horror.

"Damn it…I'm sorry…" he mumbled in frustration, too exhausted to move as well.

"Good, that will make this a lot easier." Veronica took a whiff of Isabelle's blood. "Ah…young virgin blood smells so fresh and delicious. You'll make a fine accomplice indeed…" she said hungrily. Then, she roughly raised and tilted Isabelle's head so her flawless neck was easily accessible. The vampire opened her mouth wide, fangs prepared to take a bite. Upon raising his head to this unpleasant scene, Tony's protective instincts kicked in. That triggered his inner power, greatly altering his physical form. The energy from the metamorphosis exerted enough force to break his invisible bonds. This interruption got Veronica's attention. She abruptly stopped her potential feeding.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded. The gargoyles that were holding Isabelle were slaughtered in seconds, leaving her soaked in blood but unharmed. Veronica was bewildered. Before her was Tony: a black-skinned, spiky-haired haired demon with large bat wings and crimson eyes, wielding Rebellion. A faint crimson aura covered him.

"Don't you DARE lay a fang on her!" he bellowed, his voice a combination of his normal one and a demonic one. Veronica just smirked.

"Oh, I understand now. Your inner demon awoke when you saw your _girlfriend_ getting hurt," she surmised smoothly. Unfortunately for you, I have an entire army at my disposal. "Marcus! Do it now!" she ordered suddenly, tossing her servant the katana. Marcus, appearing out of nowhere, caught it with one hand.

"Right away, mistress!" he called back. He inserted the sword forcefully into the pedestal and disappeared. Its demonic energy powered the Hell Gate, opening the entrance to the Demon World. A whole legion of the demons that attacked the town immediately poured out of the Gate.

"Heh…child's play," Tony scoffed. He took flight and shot a couple streams of lightning into the hoard, eliminating more than half of it. Next, he threw his sword like a boomerang, slicing through all the survivors. Veronica leaped to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and performed a seismic toss.

"No! I won't let you ruin the fruits of my efforts!" she screamed, holding him down with all her might. Tony stoically noticed she was in tears.

"Get off me, or I'll make you," he ordered coldly. "I feel no pity for you." When she refused, he kicked her into the ceiling and stood up. He ran to the pedestal and wrenched Yamato out of it, deactivating the Gate. However, a couple bigger demons had managed to get through before the portal closed. Two, in fact: large, bulky, red ones with horns, wings, hooves and claws. One of them went for the demon hunter, but it was no match for him. "Time to clean up," he declared, pointing at the demon. He leapt into the air and landed on its head. Gripping Yamato tightly, he plunged it into the head, which resulted in a bloody mess. He held on diligently as the demon roared in agony. It eventually came crashing down, dead. The other one was about to attack Veronica, who was just recovering from her fall. Hence, she was defenseless. She screamed in terror as the demon edged closer, but Tony acted as a living shield for her.

"Hey, I saw you first. You're mine!" he exclaimed, charging Ivory with demonic energy and firing endlessly. The monstrosity could only take so much damage before dying on the cold stone floor. At that point, Tony reverted to his human form and fell unconscious. Veronica scrambled to her feet, eyeing him inquisitively. He was clutching Ivory in his right hand and Yamato in his left.

"Why did he save me? What a fool…" she said. "Oh well. My operation continues as planned." She walked to Tony's unconscious body and tried to wrench the katana from his grasp. No success. "Argh…let go already! How is this even possible?"

"I have found a worthy master with the blood of Sparda…" a bodiless voice answered. Then, a blue spectral entity appeared near Tony. It held a sheathed katana in its left hand, wore an unfastened long coat, and had a demonic appearance. "YOU don't have what I seek," the apparition boomed, pointing at the vampire. "There isn't a single drop of demon blood in your veins. Therefore, you are not worthy of this blade's true power."

"Who the heck are you? What right do you have to question my capabilities?" Veronica snarled, her red eyes glowing dangerously.

"I…am the combined manifestation of Yamato's demonic energy and its original owner. A son of Sparda…the one called Virgil," the ghost replied unhurriedly. "It would be unwise to challenge me—I could cut you down in a second. Instead, I'll challenge you and end it here." An unseen bind restrained Veronica.

"What—? I—can't move!" The demonic spirit readied its katana.

"Die," it uttered flatly. In the blink of an eye, it drew its weapon with blinding speed and then swiftly sheathed it, performing a dimension slash attack. As the cross-dimensional blades slashed her, dark red blood spurted everywhere. She shrieked in pain and dropped to her knees.

"But…this…is impossible…my kind was to…conquer this pathetic world!" she choked, coughing up more blood and then collapsing. With that, the apparition nodded and disappeared. Tony stirred.

"Ugh…what happened?" he asked absentmindedly, standing up and rubbing his head. "What am I doing with Yamato?" His vision then wandered over to Isabelle's unconscious form. "Isabelle, are you okay?!" He rushed to her and held her steadily. Her face and dress were stained with blood. "Please wake up!" She stirred after a minute or so of gentle shaking.

"Mmm…where…where am I?" she whispered.

"It's okay now. We're still alive. Huh…that reminds me…" he turned his head on Veronica's lifeless body. "Huh? Who did this?" he inquired, as he ambled to her corpse. Isabelle joined him. "Ha, ha, ha…I thought you could only kill a vampire with a stake and hammer or sunlight," he chuckled, casually inserting his hands in his pockets.

"Tony!" Isabelle interjected. She looked irritated.

"Hmm?"

"Death isn't something to take lightly, even for your enemies. After all, God says to love your enemies but hate their sins." Tony sighed deeply.

"Don't unload your religious mumbo jumbo on me. Religion and I don't mix, FYI," he retorted. "Besides, less major bad guys mean less major headaches for me."

"Suit yourself," she said simply. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I—Argh!" She winced as she clutched the cut in her chest. When she noticed Tony looking at her, she hid it and blushed deeply. "Hey! Don't stare, you pervert!"

"What? I didn't see anything," Tony lied, looking away and also blushing. "So…how about we leave so I can collect my pay? Will you be alright?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well…maybe. But only if you carry me back to town," she answered playfully, winking.

"Your legs aren't broken. Why can't you walk?"

"Maybe I'm exhausted, and you seem like a strong person. Besides, if you don't do it, I'll tell Father Stewart you tried to rape me," she taunted. Tony glared at her.

"You're a little demon, you know that?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out. He bent down to her level. "Fine. Here, get on my back, you succubus." She gingerly climbed onto his back, and he carried her piggy-back style out of the castle.

* * *

_A bit later_

Tony was sitting in one of the pews at Father Stewart's church, scrutinizing Yamato from its dual-colored handle to its unnaturally sharp blade. The sun was shining beautifully through the stained glass windows with a brilliant orange glint.

_Wow, I never thought I would handle this Devil's Arm. I mean, it used to belong to my Uncle Virgil, whom I've never met… _He inserted the weapon into its thin black _saya _(katana sheath) after finishing his examination. _Now I have two of the weapons once owned by my grandfather, the Great Demon Sparda…_

"Ah, Tony! I heard you dealt with the demon threat. Well done, my boy!" Father Stewart declared suddenly, strolling out of his quarters. "I will have a member of my congregation deliver your pay tomorrow."

"What about the bonus?" Tony asked, tipping his head back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Ah, yes...the vampire. Veronica was her name? Strange…I feel like I knew her…but I digress. To answer your question, yes, I will include the bonus," the Father confirmed.

"Great. Thanks, gramps," Tony replied casually, getting up and sauntering out of the church. Morning had already come. "Nice weather today," he observed. The sky had cleared up significantly since last night's storm. He decided to check up on Isabelle, so he ambled in the direction of her house. There were a lot of people in the streets today, as they heard the demon threat was resolved. They were cheery, warm and friendly—many bid hello as Tony passed them, saying things like "God bless your heart," and "How do you do?" supplementing their greetings with a tip of a hat or a wave. He replied cordially to each one. Many short encounters later, he arrived at Isabelle's doorstep. He knocked twice and then entered.

"Hey, Isabelle, I'm coming in," he called as he closed the door behind him. No answer initially. "Isabelle?" Still no response. So, he decided to walk through the foyer into her bedroom. She was fast asleep, still recovering from her wound. _I see the doctor patched her up—that's good,_ he thought with relief, sitting in the chair at her bedside and confirming her health with his own eyes. _You know, she's really cute from this distance. Regardless, I'm glad she's safe. Father would have been proud of my deed today. _He smiled at her. _Well, I better get going. My work here is done._ He got up and turned to leave, when he felt a tug on his coat.

"Huh?" He looked back and saw Isabelle, awake, sitting up and gazing at him sadly. _Well,_ _this is awkward…she caught me walking out on her. Crap…_

"You're not leaving, are you? If you do, I'll be all alone," she said quietly. Tony was in one sticky situation—what was he to do? This girl wanted him to stay, but he had responsibilities that required attention. However, it was not that he didn't want to stay… he had to think of something, quick.

"But…aren't the townspeople here for you? What about the priest? Aren't religious communities usually close-knit?" he questioned.

"Yes, but…" she started, but then trailed off when Tony gently removed her hand from his coat. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"Look, Isabelle, I wish I could stay, really. It's just that I have Devil May Cry, and I can't abandon it. I'm sorry." Isabelle wasn't ready to give up.

"Then, let me come with you! I can be of great help," she said.

"You need to rest now. Your wound isn't completely healed yet," the demon hunter replied, trying to avoid a direct answer.

"But it won't impede my walking ability," she retorted.

_Stubborn girl…_"No," was the blunt answer. Ouch. "You need to heal. I'm afraid this conversation's over." Tony returned to his original height and began sauntering out of the room when he was held back again. _What now? _This time, Isabelle was tightly hugging his waist.

"I won't stay here alone ever again. I refuse!" she declared, raising her voice a little.

"Why are you acting this way? I've explained my situation to you already," Tony said.

"Because I like you, Tony! I finally found someone who's made me happy!" she blurted. A second later, she had her face buried in his coat, crying. She paused to look up at him with watery eyes of blue. "Please don't leave me…" Tony was taken aback.

_Wow, I've never met someone this insecure before! Damn…what should I say? I guess it's my fault for teasing her earlier…but I do like her…there's just something interesting about her. Plus, she seems quite taken with me…_ He sighed deeply. "Alright, you can come. Just remember to keep a professional demeanor in my office. Understand?" She nodded energetically. _Despite my efforts, you saw right through my attempts to be stern…you're truly one of a kind._ They exited Isabelle's house and stepped onto the street. As they were leaving town, Isabelle spontaneously clung to Tony's arm and giggled. He blushed.

"You sure are energetic now. Why are you doing that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I feel like it," she teased, sticking her tongue out. Tony sighed again.

"Alright, do whatever you like. Just don't get carried away." The two youths treaded together into the horizon as Devil May Cry patiently awaited their arrival.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Heinsteil Castle_

Veronica was still lying face-down on the stone floor. Suddenly, her body stirred. Groaning, she slowly raised herself from the puddle of her own blood.

"That stung. Heh…that fool should have known it takes more than a sword to kill me," she hissed, grinning widely and flashing her fangs. "We vampires are a resilient race." Then she remembered Tony, son of Dante the demon hunter. She gritted her teeth. "He ruined my plan, so he shall pay the price. This isn't over! You hear me?! This isn't over!" she bellowed to the ceiling. She then lurched forward and calmed down, cackling lowly. "One day, I shall have my revenge…and when I do, you're finished…!"


End file.
